Bigfoot of Lincoln County
Bigfoot of Lincoln County is the fourth episode of Mountain Monsters season 3, and the twenty fourth episode overall. The AIMS team travels to Lincoln County West Virginia, to investigate the Hellhound who escaped them the previous year. Summary In the truck, Trapper announces they are on their way to Lincoln County, West Virginia, after the Hellhound. Trapper describes the Hellhound as 600 pounds, four foot through the shoulders, with big fangs, guard hair down it's back like a topnotch, and is so black, it's almost blue. Jeff says back in the forties, it was called the blueish beast, and had a two hundred dollar bounty. Trapper says even though they are on a quest to prove Bigfoot is fact not fiction, when they heard the Hellhound was in Lincoln County, they were going to go. Buck mentions the events of the previous time they hunted the creature, when it ran past them in a cornfield, and in a green house. Trapper believes since they last hunted the Hellhound in Kentucky, it may be possible it has migrated to Lincoln county for the corn. Huckleberry asks if there is a lot of corn in this county, and Trapper replies it was one of the first crops there. They have received several messages on their website of reports of sightings of something, and Jeff reads aloud a few. The team can't help but laugh at some of the humourous names of several of the witnesses. Trapper happily declares they are going back in the cornfields after the Hellhound and are going to get it in their trap. In Lincoln County, the team meets with a farmer named Jay, who has 250 acres of corn which he feeds his cows. Jay says a couple weeks ago he was out on his tractor, and it was getting dark, and he saw a huge black creature come running out around a bend. He says it was as long as a man, around four foot high, almost as tall as the corn, and had a strange looking head with a Mohawk like hair on it's back. He couldn't tell exactly what color it was though. Buck asks if he could have seen a bear coming out to eat, but John says he's hunted bears and knows what they move like, and this moved more like a dog. Huckleberry warns Jay about the creature, as it is big, fast, and it can come upon someone very easily. Trapper asks Jay to show them the route the creature took, and he does. As they go along Jay mentions he is going to have workers out in the field, and is concerned something might happen. Travelling down the corn field, Buck finds corn chewed up, which Jay says is from deer, but could also be from a bear, and Buck believes what Jay saw may have been a black bear. Huckleberry notices a small trail, and Trapper spots a footprint on the ground. It is four inches wide, and around six inches long. Jeff uses his tape measure, and Trapper is unsure if it's a bear track or a track from the creature described. They decide to come back at night and do and investigation. At night, the team returns to the field. Buck says they team is debating whether what was seen there was a bear, or the Hellhound. Trapper says to the team if it was the Hellhound, it will be back in the cornfields looking for food, and hopefully they will find some signs. They begin walking through the field, looking for trails or footprints, any sign. They go into the corn, and soon come across knocked over corn stalks, so something went through. Trapper finds a trail, with bare cobs on the ground, which they think could be a bear. They keep walking, when they hear a sound. It happens several times, and they recognize it as a sow bear, which chomps it's teeth when mad. They decide to back up, and while they do so, they hear a loud noise and something runs past in the corn field. Shocked, they realize what it was was big and black, and they soon come across a large footprint. Buck doesn't think it's a bear print, and Trapper says it looks more like a canine. Confused by what's happened, Buck wonders what the bear noises were. Trapper guesses the bear wasn't making noises at them. With more questions than answers, the team decides to go back to the side by side. The next day, Wild Bill arrives to meet Willy. When Willy shows up, Wild Bill tells him he's been having trouble with his car. Looking under the hood, Willy points out that Wild Bill has tin foil wrapped corn cooking on the motor. Wild Bill says he is going to consume corn in order to help catch the Hellhound, and the duo begins eating some. When ready, Willy explains he thinks the mistake they made last time was placing the trap out in the open, but this time he wants to put the trap in the corn field where it won't be seen. Willy tells Bill he needs to figure out how long he needs to make the trap. Wild Bill asks how, and he tells him he's brought out a dog to race against him, and they will be able to figure out how fast the Hellhound is. Willy has the dog and Bill run fifty yards and time them. The dog runs it in five seconds and Bill makes it in ten. Willy says by the time the Hellhound is past the trigger and the door is about to drop it will have already ran past so they need a way to slow it down. Willy has a net that when the Hellhound runs into it, it will simultaneously shut both doors on either side. With a design ready, they leave. Later, Trapper, Hucleberry, Jeff, and Buck, meet with another eyewitness, a farmer named John. John grows corn, and also hunts ginseng. Trapper tells John about the reports about the Hellhound in Lincoln County, and John says it comes through around this time each year. The team is shocked to learn the creature comes through every year. Buck asks about John's encounter, which he says was a couple weeks ago. He says one night he was out ginsening, and he heard a growl. He looked around and spotted something in the corn, which was about four feet tall, black, and with a canine like head. Buck asks if it could have been a bear, but John replies it had a long tail, so it couldn't be. John says he set up a trail camera and got a picture, and the team asks to see it. John takes the photo out and shows it to the team. The is certain the creature in the picture is the Hellhound because of the tail and the canine head. The team is glad and are ready to go after it, however, John tells them it wasn't the Hellhound he set the camera up for. He says he was standing not far from where they are now when he saw a creature standing on a ridge looking at him, which he believes is a Bigfoot. Hearing that there is a Bigfoot involved, the team is shocked. Buck asks when John last saw the Bigfoot, and he tells him four or five days ago, he was on his couch, when he heard a growl. When he got up, he heard something hit the house, and he looked out the kitchen window and saw something seven or eight feet tall staring at him. There was some light in the yard, but the creature never went in it and stayed in the dark and took off. Trapper states that this is the second time they've gone after a creature and Bigfoot showed up, and they have to find the conection between Bigfoot and them. Sure the Hellhound is using the cornfield, Trapper thanks John for his story. They know where to put the trap, but they are unsure of how to prevent the Bigfoot from destroying and freeing the Hellhound. In the cornfield, Wild Bill and Willy begin looking for a place to set up their trap, and come across a huge path something has made inside. Deciding to set up the trap on the travel route, they begin clearing away corn stalks. Then, they begin setting up the walls of the trap, made of wood palettes, which are strong enough to use. They attach long wood posts above and then use them for the roof. With the trap mostly done, the pair leaves until the morning. Next morning, Trapper, Huckleberry, and Jeff search the area where John got the picture of the Hellhound, and saw the Bigfoot. As the begin driving, they want to find what the connection is between the two creatures. They soon notice on one side, their is a huge cornfield, and on the other is thick forest, where a Bigfoot and the Hellhound could remain unseen. Suddenly, Huckleberry yells out to stop, and when they back up, they notice many broken corn stalks. Looking at them, they notice they are broken high up, meaning a Bigfoot is grabbing at them, and Trapper figures it is huge, being able to reach them. They soon come across another trail, just like the one they found a few nights ago. Since the Bigfoot and the Hellhound's paths are intersecting, and the information they already have, they know the Bigfoot and Hellhound are running together. Trapper tells Jeff and Huckleberry they can't let the Bigfoot break out the Hellhound. Hucklebrry says that's exactly what happened with the Chupacabra and they don't want it to happen again. Later, Wild Bill and Willy finish the trap, just as the team arrives. Trapper asks how the trap works and they all go inside to see. Willy explains once the Hellhound comes running through, hits the net, which pulls down on a ninety degree angle, and out come the pins which hold up the doors, and they will both close. The team steps outside, and Willy sets off the trigger, and both doors immediately shut. Happy with the trap, Trapper mentions to Willy about the Bigfoot, but he had told him earlier about what John said, that his neighbours floodlights would scare away the Bigfoot, so Willy installed two poles with bright lights on them. Trapper says he'd like to see them lit up before they start the hunt. Ready for the hunt, the team leaves, and will be back at night with Buck, to hunt the creature. At night, the team arrives, and shows Buck the trap. Telling Buck about the lights to keep Bigfoot away, they turn them on, certain they'll prevent him from freeing the Hellhound. Before the hunt, Trapper tells the team he's sending Willy, Buck, and Bill up on one side of the field to some old barns, while he, Jeff, and Huckleberry will look by the river and swamps. He reminds the team they better look out not only for something four feet tall, but something eight feet tall as well. Buck's team will search the old barns for a bedding area the Hellhound may be using, while his team will search for it's entrance to the corn fields. Both teams set off, and Trapper's team notices some hot spots on Jeff's camera, and a trail which could be made by either creature. Meanwhile, Buck's team begins searching the old barns, and find a crack in the wall of one. As Willy is about to go inside, they hear a noise from another one, and slowly procede to go in. Inside, they find whatever was in there is gone. Trapper's team keeps moving around near the swamp, when Trapper believes he sees something. However, they see no sign of anything so they keep walking. Suddnely, Trapper find a large space in the cornfield, which they believe is the entrance way. On the ground, they find a print that belongs to the Hellhound, and another belonging to the Bigfoot. They determine they are definetly running together, judging by the tracks. They radio Buck and tell him they found the entrance and both of the creatures are in the cornfield. A growl is then heard, and something runs past, knocking Trapper over. Jeff and Huckleberry get Trapper on his feet and determine it was the Hellhound that just ran past. Buck's team hurries to the side by side, and drives to where the rest of the team is. Trapper radios them and tells them they just seen the Hellhound, and it knocked him over, and for them to get there fast. Buck's team drives up to the ridge nearby where they should be able to see Trapper's team. Arriving at the ridgeline, Buck, Willy, and Wild Bill begin looking for Trapper's team. In the field, they begin following the Hellhound. Back on the ridge, Buck's team notices the corn shaking and run after what is moving by. Inside, Buck team tries to follow it, but soon realizes they have a very difficult time finding their way. Trapper's team, is also confused and unable to see anything. Buck's team continues following in the direction the thing was going in. Trapper and Jeef and Huckleberry are lost in the cornfield, with no idea where the other members of the team are. Buck notices broken stocks ahead of them, and Bill says to watch beside him. Trapper's team keeps going, overwhelmed by the size of the field. Buck tries to radio Trapper, but is unable to contact him. Trapper says to his team they are very vulnerable in this position as the Bigfoot could come by anytime. Buck's team finds more broken stalks, and another path which the Hellhound has gone down. Beleiving to have heard it, Willy, Buck, and Bill decide to keep pushing the Hellhound back on the trail. Suddnely, Buck tells them to stop, and listen. Trapper's team also stops and listens. Suddenly, Willy is pulled back amongst the corn, and Buck and Wild Bill take off after him. Having heard corn breaking, Buck had stopped, when Willy was pulled back, definetly by the Bigfoot. Yelling for Willy, they soon find him laying on the ground. When they get him up, he says they Bigfoot had grabbed him. Buck radios Trapper and manages to reach him, and tells him Willy was dragged by the Bigfoot. The teams don't know where they are, so they begin yelling for each other. Knowing what happened to the other team, Trapper's team calls out to Buck, Willy, and Wild Bill, who hear them, and begin making their way to them. Eventually reaching Trapper's team, they tell them there is a Bigfoot in the field and begin moving in the direction believed it to be in. As they keep going, they come into a small clearing and find a tree, sticking upside down in the ground. They recognize this as being made by a Bigfoot, and notice it is similar to the tree structure they saw in Kentucky. Buck says they are unsure of what the tree is, but they are pretty sure it was made by a Bigfoot. They see piles of rocks around the tree, and while keeping watch around them, they look at the stones, trying to figure out what they mean. Trapper says he believes it may be a compass, as when the Bigfoot enters the clearing, he sees the structure, and the four piles of rocks, which represent North, East, West, and South. The team thinks that is a good idea, and Huckleberry suggests maybe they represent moon cycles to tell how many it takes to get somewhere, which Trapper says is a good one too. Buck guesses it tells the Bigfoot that one way is to the river, or the barns, or a food source or a den. Bill says he thought it is ceremonial, which Huckleberry says it could be. Trapper says they may not have got the Hellhound in the trap, but they found something important in the quest to prove Bigfoot exists in Appalachia. Buck says they didn't get the Hellhound in the trap, but they got a picture of him, he went past them and knocked over Trapper, but again a Bigfoot entered the investigation, making them more determined to catch him. Trapper says from this point forward, they are going total Bigfoot, until they find him. They celebrate the mission, before heading home. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 3